


Tender

by iwillhaveamoonbase



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: F/M, First part takes place on the Edge, Hiccup is a hopeless romantic, Orgasm Denial, Second part takes place in the norse afterlife, Two-parter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 04:41:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19418689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwillhaveamoonbase/pseuds/iwillhaveamoonbase
Summary: Part one:Astrid wanted to scratch an itch, but Hiccup had other plans.Part two:'He looked at her as if she was there to lead him back to the light that had alluded him for so long.'





	1. Chapter 1

Astrid sent an appreciative look as she watched Hiccup bend over in his new leathers. He was becoming taller, his shoulders broader, and his lean muscles more defined. He also had a great ass. She heard Ruffnut sigh a bit and turned her head to her friend. “What?”

“If you weren’t hitting that, I would be.”

Eyes wide and a shocked expression on her pretty face, Astrid stared at Ruffnut. “What?”

Ruff shrugged, her slim shoulders raising higher than they had to. “He causes chaos without trying and his ‘brilliant’ inventions all start out as madness. Honestly, if he surrendered to Loki, he would be perfect.” Hiccup was walking past them at that point, counting something on his fingers as he mumbled about Monstrous Nightmare gel. “He’s also got a nice butt. Just sayin’.”

“Yeah, he does. I’m lucky that he loves me.”

“You are. I’m still shocked Heather or Mala didn’t make a play for him. Well, I’m pretty sure they both thought about it. Anyways, I’m gonna go. Tuff and I are gonna make Snotlout think he found proof that you can grow gold on trees.”

“I should tell you not to, but I need the three of you occupied. Go on, then.”

Ruffnut sent a salacious grin at Astrid before waving her fingers. “Don’t get too loud now. Tuff still thinks babies come from lighting strikes.”

“I promise nothing.” Astrid didn’t bother watching Ruffnut leave, too riveted by Hiccup walking to the Clubhouse. He had a swagger to his step caused by his prosthetic and his hands kept moving. His hands…oh those hands. Astrid adored his hands. She had ever since they were young, even before Gobber had taken him in as an apprentice. She remembered looking over his shoulder to see him draw delicate pictures and write such perfect runes. Astrid would imagine his hands running through her hair or caressing her cheek after a night at the forge, where they became stronger and even more skilled.

She worked her ass off to be the best damn soldier in their generation, because if Hiccup Haddock III couldn’t be one, then she would be. He could stay back and make her weapons with those hands she loved so much and would worship her with them after a battle. She had no idea exactly when her fascination had turned into adoration; all she knew was that it was before Toothless had entered their lives. That adoration had turned into infatuation almost over night and then became love when she was only 15.

It had taken them forever to become a proper couple, mostly because she had spooked him. They had been making-out after another Hunter raid, Hiccup’s hands on her hips and her’s around his neck. He had shifted one of his hands up a little higher and the burning need to have it on her breast had taken hold of her. She did what she had wanted to for months; she grabbed that hand and put it on her left breast, moaning into his mouth when contact was made. His fingers had twitched and a slight squeeze made her release his lips and pant his name.

They had stopped almost immediately after, Hiccup looking terrified and ashamed. He had run and Astrid had been left both pleased to finally get a taste of what she craved while desperate for more and heartbroken that he had fled. What little relationship they had was over and she was left to wonder what on Earth she had done wrong. Had he not wanted to touch her? She had seen him on more than one occasion let his eyes drift over her, had felt his hands skim over her hips lightly but stop when he thought he overstepped a boundary. But, maybe, she had read all those signals wrong and she had just lost the best thing that had ever happened to her. The only boy she had an interest in didn’t really want her.

They continued to flirt and she continued to feel that he was as in love with her as ever. Every day, someone from the tribe had to tell her that she would make a fine Chieftess, Hiccup just had to ask for her hand when they both came of age. Hel, he had blushed and stammered when she casually brought up that her aunt was already getting her wedding gown ready, his hands moving and lightly gesturing to her own. Hands he continued to brush when he could. He told her in so many ways that he loved her and he wanted no other. The only reason she hadn’t told him she still wanted him was the memory of the last time they went a little too far.

It wasn’t until a few months ago, after he told her there would ‘always be a Hiccup and an Astrid’ that he admitted the truth: he didn’t think he was good enough. He dealt with a lot of self-doubt and didn’t see himself as the hero that he was, still did, in fact. When Astrid had moved his hand, he had been delighted and had felt that, maybe, he really was good enough. His insecurities had reared their ugly head after she had whispered his name and he never knew how to tell her that he still loved her but wasn’t ready for anything bigger. It didn’t help matters that he was still getting used to his prosthetic and was self-conscious of the fact that all the other boys his age still had all of their limbs and one of them was gunning hard for Astrid. He still had to work through his own misgivings about his body and what he viewed to be his faults before he could go to her and beg for her back.

Silly Hiccup. He would never have to beg her for her love. He had held her heart long before she realized she had given it to him. If anything, he was the real catch. He was growing to be quite handsome, was smart, a literal living legend, and would be the chief of Berk.

Astrid was shaken from her thoughts when she saw Hiccup raise a brow at her, his head peeking out from the Clubhouse door. A knowing smirk crossed his lips as she felt his eyes rake her form. Oh, she knew that look. He knew she had been staring after him and he was promising her whatever she wanted. Well, he was going to have to make good on his promise, wasn’t he? Astrid strode over to the Clubhouse and returned his smirk. “Be careful, team leader. I might just push you onto that table and ride you until the sun comes up.”

“What if I wanted to bend you over that same table until your nails left claw marks in the wood?”

“I thought you loved my nails in your skin more?”

“Oh, believe me, I do. But,” his hands moved on her lithe body; one under her skirt to find the swell of her ass and the other just under her breast, “I also enjoy watching you fall apart and leaving signs of it wherever we are.”

Astrid shivered and looked to the left and the right. “You have three minutes to shut that door and take off your clothes before I jump on you. I don’t care if it’s on the table, the floor, against a wall, but I want you in me.” Astrid leant up just a tad so she could whisper in his ear. “If you take only two, maybe I’ll let you smack my ass like I know you’ve been wanting to do again.”

“Astrid, I have a million buckles on my-”

“And whose idea was that? Besides, I think the anticipation makes our love-making better. Hmm,” Astrid grabbed his hands and moved them closer to where she wanted them. “I just love it when your hands touch me.” Hiccup’s right hand squeezed her breast and his left was stroking her already wet pussy. “Can you feel how ready I am for you, Hiccup? I’ve been ready for you all day. Three minutes.”

Hiccup didn’t need to be told again. He yanked his hands from her body and roughly pushed her inside while asking Toothless to go upstairs. He was unbuckling his clothes while trying to close the door, mumbling the whole way about needing to create a buckle that would come undone at a touch. Astrid watched as he hurried around while she took off her own clothes. With Ruff, Tuff, and Snot out of the way and Fishlegs doing another census of the dragons on the Edge, they had all day to enjoy each other.

It only took Hiccup two and a half minutes to be completely nude, a few buckles and bits of leather torn off in the process while he had probably torn his pants in his rush to get his left leg free. “Congratulations, Hiccup, you did it in under three minutes Now, get over here and fuck me.” He strode over to her and cupped her face between his hands.

“I love it when you tell me what you want.”

“Good. Now,” Astrid turned around and leaned against the table, presenting her back to him. “I believe you have a promise to make good on.” His hands and lips were everywhere, stroking her with featherlight touches instead of kneading her flesh. “Hiccup-”

“Sorry, Astrid, but I want to enjoy you a little bit.” He nuzzled the top of her head as one of his hands skimmed her breast again. “I love your hair. It shines like the sun and smells like the flowers outside your window.” He pressed a soft kiss to her cheek. Astrid moaned despite her desire for him to manhandle her. His sweet words always got her body humming for him. “It’s so soft, just like the rest of you.” He took one of her hands and raised her fingertips to his lips. “You’re so strong but your skin is so pliant under my hands.”

“I’m the toughest warrior on Berk, Hiccup. There’s nothing soft about me.”

“I beg to differ.” He brought her hand with him as he laid it at her entrance. He gently eased her fingers within herself and kissed the back of her neck. “You have the softest look in your eyes when you look at me every morning or when you watch Stormfly and Toothless play. You relax when your little sister asks for piggyback rides and your laugh is full of warmth.” She was moaning and her hands were becoming tight fists.

“Hiccup, please.”

“Please what, my lady? What can I give the most beautiful woman in all the Realms?” He was leisurely stroking her clit as he kept her fingers within her. Her legs were shaking as he took his time with her body, keeping her fingers still while using them to keep her full. “All you have to do is ask and I will lay all that I am at your feet. I’ll take Toothless and go as high as I need to to give you the moon and the stars.”

“Then fuck me until I scream your name so the gods themselves can hear.”

“You wish to let the gods know that I’m the only one that can satisfy you?” His other hand began to play with her nipple, making it bead under his fingers. “To let them know that it’s not a man that looks like Thor that brings you to completion, but someone who you can snap in half if you wish?” He bucked against her ass, wedging her thighs open a bit more with his knee while he was at it.

“Yes, dammit! Fuck me hard and fast until I pass out!”

“Whatever you wish, Astrid.” He took her fingers out of her heat and used that hand to align his cock to her entrance. He entered her slowly at first and gradually picked up the pace. Astrid leaned down on her elbows as she quivered under him. She was so close to coming just from him whispering in her ear and light manipulation of his hands. A particularly hard thrust had her moaning his name and her nails entering the wood. “Astrid. My strong, smart, beautiful Astrid.” His left hand smacked her ass, rubbing it before smacking it again. “Not even Freya herself could tempt me from you.”

“Hiccup. I’m so close.” Her walls were clamping on his cock and she felt the knot of pleasure in her coil tight. Instead of going faster, he slowed down until he stopped completely. “No! Hiccup, babe, finish what you started.” She rubbed her ass against his front, trying to tempt him to move again. She felt him twitch within her before his hands stilled her. “No…”

“You said the anticipation makes it better. I want to try something. You’ve wanted me all day, what’s a bit longer?” Astrid growled in anger as she bucked against him. He smacked her butt again, shocking her. “I will finish, don’t worry about that. You said you wanted the gods to hear you scream. We’ll make sure they do.”

“I want to ride you, too. I want to sit on your lap while burying my nails in your chest. I want your hands on my hips as you buck up into me.” She was a whimpering mess at this point, all coherent thought lost.

“And you will. Do you really want me to stop, Astrid? Do you want me to grab your hips and fuck you hard and fast or do you want to see if I can make you come harder than you ever have before?”

“That’s not fair and you know it.”

“Maybe, but I know you like it when we try something new.” She groaned and laid her head on her arms. The pressure was still there, but she didn’t feel like she would fall apart with just a single thrust anymore. Hiccup was right; she did like it when he came up with something different. He hadn’t been wrong about how to bring her pleasure before and she knew he knew her body and what she needed.

“On one condition.”

He laid a few kisses on her neck and nuzzled her ear. “Name it.”

“I want your hands all over me.”

“My hands?”

Astrid smirked and looked at him over her shoulder. He was shocked at her words and was clearly awaiting her answer. “You didn’t know? I have been obsessed with your hands our whole lives. I put your hand on my breast when we were 16 because I had dreamed of them on my body. Even when we weren’t making-out, I wanted you to grab me and put them on my thighs, my hips, my ass,” she wiggled at that, delighted at the blush that was creeping up Hiccup’s freckled face. “I wanted them to squeeze my breasts and glide across my lips. Hmm,” she closed her eyes and rolled her shoulders. “I even wanted you to cradle my pussy in your hands while I watched you speak to the rest of the team. I’ve zoned out after seeing your do something extraordinary with them more times than I can count. All you have to do is hold me and stroke my hair and I want to melt into a puddle for you.”

“I never knew. I always thought they weren’t strong enough or too thin.”

Astrid snorted before giving him a light smile. “You build fantastic things with those hands, Hiccup. You are also a lot stronger than you give yourself credit for. I’ve seen you lift that blacksmith’s hammer and swords to be doused in water. As for the too thin part, well, I like that your fingers are thin and your palms are large. You can spread your fingers wide and cover my whole breast while playing with my nipple. Now, are you going to finish what you started and put those hands on me or am I going to have to push you to the floor and take care of it myself?”

The stunned look in his eyes returned before a smirk slowly took over. “I’ll finish what I started.” Astrid turned her head forward and eagerly anticipated what was to come next. The flame of passion hadn’t dulled within her and she wanted her release. Hiccup slowly stroked his cock in her, swiveling his hips a bit. Astrid moaned as his hands squeezed her hips before moving to her breasts. “Do you want me to squeeze your breasts or do you want me to strum your nipples like a bow string?”

“Both. I want both.” Hiccup complied and gave her such a rough squeeze she arched her back as she moaned his name. “Hiccup, more.” The pads of his thumbs flicked her pink nubs until they were hard and straining for his mouth. He started to time his thrusts with his kneading, every harsh squeeze was accompanied by a rough thrust and every strum was quickly followed by a bite on her shoulder. Astrid quickly felt her inner walls squeezing him again, tasting completion on her tongue. He was truly taking his time with her and she wanted more. “I want your hand on my clit.”

“Whatever the lady of my heart commands.” Now that wasn’t fair. He knew that simple phrase got her weak in the knees and desperate for his touch. Before she could tell him such, he started playing with her nub. He lightly circled it with his finger before giving it a light pinch. She was going to cum, she was finally going to-goddammit! He had stopped again. “Wait just a moment, love.”

Before Astrid could question what he meant, she felt his hands completely leave her and his body disappear from behind her. “Hiccup, for the love of all that is holy, if you don’t get back here-”

“I’m right here. I would never leave you.” She heard a chair scrap against the floor as she felt him slowly ease her backwards. “My leg is bothering me a bit and, well, you said you wanted to sit on my lap.” Astrid understood what he was getting at when he lowered her on his thighs. He lifted her so he was within her once more before leaning her back against his chest. He adjusted them and held her close, petting her hair while kneading her pale thigh. “Besides, I think I can put my hands on you a bit easier like this.” Astrid nodded her head as she moved it to his shoulder. She looked at his jawline and flicked her tongue across it.

“You’ve gotten so handsome. I love your jaw and your freckles. I especially love your eyes.” She lightly started to nibble on his jaw and kissed under his chin.

“I think that is the most romantic thing you have ever said.”

“I leave the poetry to you. I’m more an action kind of girl.”

“True.” He lightly ran his hand from her hair to her chin before ghosting his thumb over her lips. “I wouldn’t have you any other way.” For the first time that day, their lips met and Astrid sighed against him. He lightly coaxed her to open up and stole her breath away. The hand on her thigh moved to her stomach and lightly stroked it as he gently started rocking into her. His other hand lightly skimmed down her arm to her hand and laced their fingers together. When they parted for air, both of them were panting as if they had run around the whole Edge. Hiccup laid his forehead against hers and sighed. He moved their joined hands up to Astrid’s heart. Instead of grasping her flesh, he curled their hands to rest right above it. “Can you feel your heart beating, my love? Can you feel mine? Sometimes, I think they beat at the same pace, as if we are one heart in two bodies.” He was panting his words as he began to lay his soul at her feet; the gentle rocking picking up the pace just enough to drive Astrid mad while still sweet enough for her to able to focus on his words. “Astrid, I love you with all of my being and I swear to you, no matter what, I will always find you. Even in death, I will come back to you. I would reject Valhalla a thousand times if it meant being separated from you for even a moment. I would escape Hel itself to hold you again.”

Astrid Hofferson had only cried a handful of times since she was four. But now, with her boyfriend making love to her so gently while vowing eternity to her, she couldn’t help but let a few tears loose. “I feel it. Our hearts started beating together the first time you took me to fly on Toothless.” She nestled her head from leaning against his to resting against his neck.

The hand on her stomach moved down to her nether lips and stroked her while he maintained a steady pace deep within her. His thrusts were shallow but hit so deep and at just the right spot that her pleasure was mounting again. The orgasm that she had been denied was coming and it was coming soon. “Marry me, Astrid.” Astrid blinked at those words and felt her world tilt abruptly. “As far as I’m concerned, we’ve been married since the day you told me you loved me. I’m not a traditional man, Astrid, and this is far from the traditional way to do this. But I want our union to be recognized by not only Berk, but by the gods as well.” She felt her walls squeezing him again and her panting grew louder. This wouldn’t be the god-reaching scream she had initially wanted. This would be her heart leaping from her chest to rest in his palm for him to do with what he pleased as she came undone. “When we get back to Berk, I want to lay with you at night and hold you until the sun wakes us. I want to have a family with you, children with your strength and fire. I want to build you a home, just for us, that we can go to when we need time for ourselves.”

“Yes. I want our children to have your good heart and brilliant mind. I want to stand next to you at every meeting, not behind you as a guard. Hiccup, I’m so close.”

She expected him to stop and deny her yet again. Instead, Hiccup rested his chin on her shoulder and pressed their cheeks together. “Then cum for me.” A quick flick against her clit and a squeeze of her fingers, intertwined hands still resting above her heart, and Astrid came. She moaned her release and felt wave after hot wave rush through her. Her head thrashed as her whole body seemed to snap from the release. She barely registered Hiccup’s seed burying deep within her or the moan that he released right after her’s. Her vision went white as she felt her orgasm rip through her and her walls fluttered around Hiccup, greedily sucking in whatever he had to give.

As she came down from her high, Astrid briefly wondered if she had actually screamed. Her throat felt scratchy and her lips were parted, harsh pants mingling with Hiccup’s. When the feeling of bonelessness settled in, Astrid adjusted herself to mold against Hiccup once more. He hadn’t let go of her hand, starting to stroke her knuckles with his thumb. For a brief moment, Astrid saw a wedding cloth covering their hands, binding them together forever. She wasn’t ready for marriage quite yet, but the man holding her was her future. If anything happened to him, she would devote her life to the dragons they fought so hard to protect or any children they had. And then, she would make her way back to him. Perhaps he would be waiting in Valhalla for her or she would be taken to the Realm of Lovers to be forever wrapped in his loving embrace. “I love you, Hiccup Haddock.”

“I love you, too, Astrid Hofferson.” He nuzzled her hair and brought his free arm to wrap around her waist. “Did you enjoy yourself?”

Astrid couldn’t help the laugh that left her. “Yes, Hiccup, I did. I want you to do it again. Not today, but, definitely again.”

“Even though the gods didn’t hear you scream?”

“They didn’t need to hear me scream. I’m sure they are well aware of what we did. You did say that you would reject both divine pleasure and Hel for me.”

“And I meant every word. Now, how about we get to bed?”

“Yes, I want to hold you.” He chuckled quietly and slowly helped her up before getting himself out of the chair. They were sticky and covered in sweat and cum. Astrid made her way to a cloth as Hiccup watched her. She was sore as hel, but she still swung her hips and made sure to bend over in a way to give him a good view of her ass.

“Gods, Astrid, I don’t have the strength to take you again so soon.”

“I don’t need you to. I just love it when I feel your eyes on me.” Astrid wiped herself off and threw the cloth at Hiccup. “Now, hurry up so I can sleep. I am exhausted.”

“As my lady commands.”


	2. Chapter 2

Astrid blinked as she stared at the magnificent golden doors. Was this the entrance to the Afterlife? Where was Hiccup? He promised he would wait for her. Astrid felt tears well in eyes and her now wrinkleless face scrunching to keep them from falling out. He had passed in his sleep five years ago, shortly after the birth of their first great-grandchild. It had been a hard five years and Astrid had lain in that same bed night after night, hoping to feel his hand on her cheek one last time. To hear him whisper his love for her as he continued to call her beautiful, with all her wrinkles and grey hair. Sometimes, she thought she felt him lean into her ear and tell her how much he loved her. “Hiccup, where are you?”

A large man came from beside the door, blonde hair and muscles upon muscles. He wore a helmet with wings and had a hammer slung across his shoulder. He didn’t need to introduce himself; Astrid knew who he was. He was as handsome and strong as all of the legends she heard growing up said; yet, all she could think about was how different he and Hiccup were and how much she missed her husband. “Why the tears? A beautiful woman such as yourself should have the whole of Midgard under her feet.” 

‘ _All you have to do is ask and I will lay all that I am at your feet_.’ “Midgard was laid at them, as was anything I could ever want. But I don’t see him anywhere.”

“’Him’? Oh. I shouldn’t be surprised. Beautiful, strong, a true warrior. You would make an excellent Valkyrie, free to flit between the Realms as you please, take to your bed whomever you please.” Astrid didn’t miss the lustful look on the god’s face, but felt repulsed. 

“I have only ever had one man in my bed and he has taken my heart and soul with him.”

Thor leaned against the door, making sure to show off his muscles. “What kind of man could bring the most gorgeous woman I have seen in centuries to swear off all others? Is he a warrior with strength to match mine? Perhaps he can run faster than the wind?”

“None of those things. His name is Chief Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III of New Berk and he lost his leg defeating the Red Death. He brought peace to our home and gave up his wings to keep dragons safe from the people that wish to destroy them. His mind is brilliant, his hands skilled, and his heart too big for his own good. I have loved him my whole life and not even you could make me stray.”

“Hiccup, Hiccup. Ah, yes. I remember him. Green eyes, lanky, a bit of red to his hair. Freya took an interest in him and he’s been in her bed ever since. He’s apparently an excellent lover and she adores his mind.”

Astrid raised a brow at his words. She felt anger at Thor for lying to her and trying to trick her into giving in to him. He wasn’t the first to try to plant the seed of doubt in her mind, but she no more believed him than she believed Snotlout was part fish. “I don’t know where you put him, but I will go across all the Realms and walk into Hel if I have to. Now, leave me to find my husband.” Astrid turned away from him, looking around the fog for another door.

“If you spend a night in my bed, I’ll take you to him myself.”

Astrid’s eyes blazed and she rounded on this mountain of a man. She didn’t care that he was a god and could smite her before she saw Hiccup again. “What part of ‘no’ don’t you understand? You can’t make me want you, even if you said the sweetest things as you gave me the greatest pleasure I would ever know. I’ve already had that from my husband and I don’t want it with anyone else. You could give me every piece of gold you have, every weapon, every pretty word you know, and my answer would still be ‘no.’ I have waited five years to see Hiccup again and I will not stop until I do. Now, move aside.” Astrid growled as rage filled her.

Thor studied her for a moment before a large smile appeared on his face. “Congratulations, you pass the test.”

“Wha-”

“So many people claim that they love and yet, when they come here, they instantly turn to someone who they think could give them more. More pleasure, more riches, more of the material than they ever dreamed of while on Midgard. The Realm of Lovers is only for those whose hearts are truly one, little places etched out to give privacy from eyes that can’t even begin to comprehend what such love is like. Your husband came to these doors and Freya did indeed take an interest in him. She had ever since he told you that you were more beautiful than she is. She tried to tempt him for seven days, but he held fast, and told her that she couldn’t sway his heart from you. I came upon them on the fifth day at these very doors. She was as naked as the day she was born and he kept his eyes looking just past her, saying over and over again that he only wanted his wife, a General Astrid Haddock, and for her to let him pass through the doors so he could wait for you. I have never seen her so incensed yet intrigued at the same time. She finally left him alone after he begged her to let him wait for you in Hel if he must.”

The tears finally came as Astrid could almost see the scene Thor painted. Hiccup had resisted a goddess that always got what she wanted because he loved her, had told Freya herself that he would rather not see Paradise than betray her. “Please, take me to him. I just want to hold him again.”

Thor bowed before smiling at her again. “Of course, on one condition.” Before Astrid could protest, he raised his hand. “When the time comes, you will join us at Ragnarok as a warrior, side by side with all the greatest to ever live while your husband will strategize and make the most fantastic weapons. And I swear to you, I will make sure none try to get between the two of you again. Who knows? Maybe your husband’s dragon will be here and we will have a truly formidable dragon army on our side.”

“Yes, I swear. Now please, don’t make me wait a moment longer.”

“I never understood how humans could love so deeply in such a short span of time. I still don’t, but I do know that what you and your husband feel for each other is far stronger than the hate that brews in the immortal planes.” 

In one moment, Astrid was blinking up at the god, the next, she was in a room that looked like a cross between Hiccup’s room on the Edge and their bedroom in the home he built for her on New Berk. High ceilings and a fireplace along the wall as well as drawings of dragons, their family, and amazing inventions. Hiccup’s hands had barely been able to keep up with his mind when he was in his prime and it appeared that there had been even more fantastic ideas then even she knew about. In the center was a portrait of her as she looked on their wedding day; light flush to her cheeks, long hair down, and a look of unbridled joy in her eyes.

“Hiccup…”

She heard the hammer of a forge downstairs and walked down steps made not of wood, but of stone. She saw him looking at his plans while he ran a gloved hand down the hilt of the sword he had just taken out of the water. “I swear, if Freya commands me to make her one more weapon as retribution for turning her away…”

“I think it’s a fair price to pay for loyalty to your wife. Don’t you?” Hiccup’s back stiffened and he slowly turned his head. The tongs in his hands dropped and his eyes were riveted to her. He whispered her name and Astrid couldn’t hold back the need to preen a bit. He looked just as he had when they were 30; handsome and broad-shouldered, his beard not too long and his hair showing off a bit more of that Haddock red. He looked at her as if she was there to lead him back to the light that had alluded him for so long. His eyes followed her as she continued down the steps. “Smart, having stone to contain the forge’s fire instead of wood. But, we always did know how to deal with fire, didn’t we?”

“Please tell me this isn’t a dream.”

She stood before him and smiled. “It isn’t a dream, Hiccup. I’m here now.” 

He quickly removed his gloves before cupping her cheeks and stroking her lips with his thumb. “I have missed you, my heart. I have lain awake at night reaching for you, trying to find a way to let you know where I am.” 

“I have, too. Zephyr and Nuffink were nervous when I refused to allow them to move me to another bed, but I needed to feel that last bit of warmth to stay sane. Sometimes, I could hear you tell me how much you love me.” 

Hiccup leant his forehead against her’s before he finally took her lips. “I love you; I love you so much,” he whispered between kisses. His arms held her flush to him as they both shook from the raw emotion coursing through them. Her arms were wrapped tight around his neck as she lightly played with the hair there. “I will make everyone in Valhalla a million swords if it means I never have to leave your side again.”

“You will,” she sighed as he began to kiss her neck. “Thor told me that the price for taking me to you was that I would fight in Ragnorak while you became their smith and strategist.”

“A small price to pay to hold you again.” Hiccup finally released her and looked at his forge. “Come, I have a surprise for you.”

“Really?” He nodded and took her hand, gently leading her back upstairs. Astird stared at the massive bed she had ignored on her first glance through. It was covered in quilts and fur blankets with dragon carvings in the wood. The same pattern that was on their marriage cloth was on every post with a perfectly carved Night Fury on top. Instead of pushing her against the bed’s edge, Hiccup stopped her in front of a closet. Slowly, he opened the wooden door and Astrid saw a large axe. He gently took it down and handed it to her to study. The wooden handle was a gorgeous red with his delicate runes spelling her name spiraling all over it. The blade itself was a mixture of Deadly Nadder spikes and steel. There were more carvings in the metal, of Stormfly in flight and her and Hiccup atop Toothless, the moon high as it was that night their hearts began to beat as one. What struck Astrid the most was how perfectly balanced the blade was for her hand. “Hiccup…”

“I never told you this, but, before we had to let the dragons go, I had been working on making a blade from Stormfly’s spikes for you. I had been planning the carvings and perfecting how to engrave your name for years. I finally got a chance to make it real, even though it’s more ceremonial than practical. I…I’ve also made a saddle for you…and for Stormfly.” Astrid looked up into his too green eyes and felt the air in her lungs leave her. “Odin was so impressed with my turning Freya away and my deeds on Midgard that he vowed to me that every dragon in the flock, Toothless and Stormfly included, would come to our little corner of the Realm at their death and we could have our wings back. We could have the afterlife that we had wanted to give our children before Grimmel. The world isn’t ready for the dragons yet, but the rest of the Realms are and you and I are their human protectors.” 

Hiccup pulled off a cloth from a stand next to the closet. A stunning saddle was waiting for her; leather he had dyed as green as his eyes and it appeared to be light enough for her to maneuver quickly. There were more runes and pictures in the leather. Stormfly releasing her spikes at some poor Hunter off to the side, of the dragon races she had won, of her swinging her axe. The pommel was strong and had her name engraved, as well as his name. It was all too much too fast and she felt another tear leave her. “Why am I crying so much? I never cry.”

“Because we finally have what we hoped for, my love.” Hiccup was choked up as well and tears were glistening in his eyes. “The future that we had once planned is here and we will do it together. It will take time and we aren’t on Midgard anymore, but I will give you all that we had to give up, everything that I promised you, will be here. I’m just so happy to see you again, I would go to the gods now and beg them to let me bring you the sun if you asked.”

“What if I came back as grey and decrypt as the day you died?” 

“You were just as beautiful as the day I fell in love with you. I never cared about any of that. I loved your strength, your heart, your wit. Yes, you were the most beautiful woman in the Archipelago, and suitors would have lined up at your father’s door if you hadn’t punched anyone who looked at you wrong,” Astrid chuckled with him at that. “But all I had ever wanted was for those eyes of yours to look at me as I knew mine did you and for your soul to welcome mine. There was a reason why I didn’t tend to list your looks first when I complimented you or told someone about my wife. Because it didn’t matter if your face was burned or if the sun itself wept with envy whenever you woke up, I would have loved you all the same.” He gently ran a hand through her hair and down her cheek, stroking down her neck to finally rest above her heart. Astrid gently set down the axe Hiccup had spent so long making for her before resting one hand upon his and her other on his heart. He mimicked her and they held each other’s gaze for a long moment as they felt their hearts beat in tandem. 

“I never cared, either. I got mad every time Snotlout mentioned your leg because you were so self-conscious about it. I always told you I liked scars and that was just one more part of you to love. I fell in love with your hands first and then your heart. I loved you when you were just a fishbone who kept destroying everything he touched.” She ran her hand up until her fingertips reached his brow and Hiccup closed his eyes, a deep sigh leaving him. “I then fell in love with your mind and finally your soul. All of that before you hit your growth spurt, before women started looking like they wanted to throw themselves at your feet. I half expected to find you hobbling around with your back hunched and mumbling about how your hands were still shaking. And I would have still come into your arms and hoped you would touch me as you are now.”

“Astrid, I think you’ve gotten better at this romance stuff.”

She lightly punched his arm before smiling. “I have had five years to remember all the reasons that I fell in love with you and why I had never desired another. I’ve thought long and hard about what I would say when I finally saw you again and what I would do if we were 15 again or if we were as old as the day we died. The answer was always the same; I would take your hand,” Astrid did just that and lifted it to her lips, “and I would ask you to make love to me as tenderly as you did when you asked me to marry you. That night has haunted me and I wished every day you were gone to relive it. To feel that raw emotion of love, of you baring your heart and soul to me as I told you one of my deepest secrets.”

Hiccup let Astrid lead him to the large bed and sit him down, her body standing between his thighs. Astrid cupped his face and he placed his hands at her waist. “I have dreamed of that night, too. By the gods, I have wanted to do it again; to hold you close and tell you everything that is in my heart for you.”

She leaned her face down until their lips were a mere whisper apart. “What are you going to do about it?”

He smiled as their eyelids closed together, the anticipation of waiting five years for this moment charging the air with electricity. “Probably something stupid.” Their lips finally touched and all was right in their little corner of the world. Toothless and Stormfly were going to come back to them; and this time, they wouldn’t have to fight against Hunters to keep them safe. Until then, they had all the time in the Nine Realms to enjoy each other. 


End file.
